Entities of the Void
the Void is the intermediary layer of chaos that exists between the Shards and Slivers, created by the Sound. Beings native to the Void are the Daemons: nigh unknownable aberrations of infinite shape. Some of these Daemons have managed to pierce the veil and enter a Shard (the Beast of Azenhael in Solos being a prime example). There are also some characters from within the Shards who have been able to pierce the veil and enter the Void (for example, Bellasaxa from Solos). This exposes the individual to incredible danger, but also immense power. Antaries Author: /u/ophereon Shard first appeared: Aeras (Shard IV) Description: A cult of precursors to the Ari race (1)(2) of Sector V (Shard V), led by an individual of the moniker "Skywatcher". History: *Pre-Sector V (Shard V): Antarian cult utilises wormhole to enter the void. (1)(2)(3)(4) *Solos (Shard III): Empiercement aborted, in part due to the activity of Julius. *Aeras (Shard IV): Empiercement successful, Aeras harvested. (1)(2) *Whend (Shard VI): ??? Meta notes: The Void Antaries are a cult whose primary goal is the reincarnation of their god, for whom they have tasked themselves with the goal of engendering said reincarnation through the creation of a "supreme vessel" fascilitated by the collection of genetic material containing magic and power present in the void and the shards greater than that found in their home shard. Bellasaxa Author: '''Cereborn '''Shard first appeared: Solos Shard of origin: Solos Class: '''Void-Walker Description: Also known as The Renegade, the Void Witch, the Red Lady, the Deep Queen, the Stranger, and Goddess Vikymii. Bellasaxa is a human woman who was selected to be a Witch-Priest. She also crossed into the Void, which compounded her existing powers manifold. She can take many forms, but she usually appears as her original self, with snow-white skin and fiery red hair. She is generally benevolent, but cryptic. She encourages the pursuit of physical pleasure and is known to be flirtatious with a variety of lifeforms. She is a shepherd for a number of refugees from Solos whom she saved from the world's destruction. She keeps them safely in stasis, moving through the Void, and wishes to find a home for them somewhere. Her arch-nemesis is Julius Gage, and she has devoted herself to finding the means to eradicate him from the multiverse forever. History: Bellasaxa was born as a girl in Triskaia, tri-crossed between the elements of Ice, Water, and Blood. She was selected to become a Witch-Priest, and she survived the gruelling and nightmarish training to attain that rank. But ultimately she became disillusioned with the Covenant of Triskaia and fled. She travelled across Solos, sitting with mages and shamans of many nations, further developing her power. But it wasn't until she met Sabian that everything changed. Sabian was a Void-Walker who introduced her to the concept of the Void and the power that could be attained therein. She followed him into the Void and became transformed. She was no longer a Witch-Priest, but was a Void-Witch. She used her new powers to help defeat the Beast of Azenhael, and to save Triskaia from destruction at the hands of the Draca. After a great battle, Sabian sealed off Solos's connection to the Void. This weakened Bellasaxa and she retired to rest and regain strength. She slept for many decades, but was reawoken when Julius Gage managed to reopen the rift into the Void. As he tried to devour Solos, Bellasaxa reemerged to clash with him. She did not succeed in destroying him. She had to retreat, creating a sanctuary for a select number of Solos denizens which she carried with her into the Void, hoping to find a place for them one day, once Julius is finally defeated. Meta notes: Bellasaxa has since been spotted at the bottom of the ocean, at the centre of a black hole, deep within a virtual world, and at the bottom of a spooky temple. The Concealed One Author: /u/Sgtwolf01 Shard first appeared: Whend (Shard VI) Description: Currently only known as the Concealed One, though other names for the being are known to exist, the Concealed One is an entity that inhabits the Void. Known only to the absolute highest levels of the Kingdom of Yenirazi, and is perhaps the best and most well kept secret of the Wolfborne people. The Concealed One is a being of godlike proportions, and as the names implies, is completely shrouded in secrecy and deception. While some information about the being has been revealed to the Wolfborne, much about him still remains unknown. He has no true physical appearance, but thus far, he has appeared in the same way and same manner in all of his sightings within Whend. He is described as being a physically tall and large being, that usually hovers overs the ground slightly. The Concealed One looks like a "long dead and forgotten man", covered in a "black misty shroud" that surrounds his entire body. His limbs are usually hidden under this shroud, with a hood being place over his head, where a face of some form exists. History: While the Concealed One is described as a being with a history that is "so so deep", relatively little is known it's prior history, or possible involvements in other Shards or worlds. However, one crucial fact is know, and that relates to the origins of the being. While sparse in detail itself, it is the only thing that the Wolfborne have to work off. The story of the being, as known by the Wolfborne, is told as thus: “In another world, he is a God.” “He failed in his world.” “At least, that is one way to look at it. His faith was dominant in his people’s lands for a long time. It was overturn however, by crusading men who worshipped the earth as their mother. He became a secret thereafter, and secrecy became another of his domains. That is why he is known as, the Concealed One.” “His faith was almost pushed underground, and, as a result, they then decided to rule the world from the shadows. Eventually, they claimed a kind of dominion over the whole world, and then brought mankind to the heavens through flight. Even though that was his first world, the world he was born into, he is connected with all worlds, and helps those good people wherever they are. He was with our people in the Old Homeland, and has been with us from even before that.” - Archmage Shihir, explaining the brief history of Concealed One to his student, Seer Mage Kita, who gazed upon the being for the first time in a secretive ritual to contact the being. Meta notes: While he is mentioned or referenced to in various posts, these two posts focus heavily on the being, and stand as the best source of information regarding him. The Concealed One, and other beings like him, have all visited many different worlds before, and have recently made their way to the Void from "their own void". What this holds for those denizens, of both the Shards *and* the Void, no one can say for certain. Who can? For the Concealed One does not give information away so freely, not unless he is willing to, for whatever reason that might be. The Weaver '''Author: /u/TechnicolorTraveler Shard first introduced: Aeras (Shard IV) Description: Known to some as The Weaver, The Great Old One, The Worldsoul, The Great Mother, and more, the Weaver is an ancient and incomprehensible being from the void. No one knows where she came from or what her goals are, but it is known that wherever she goes, she leaves destruction and devastation in her wake. It is an immeasurably large being that bends and warps light around it by its very presence along and casts a “darkness beyond darkness” where shadows were and should be. It appears to be a being made of an infinite mass of technicolor light in thousands of undulating and ever shifting colors, most beyond what the human mind can comprehend. When they enter shards, these tendrils have an organic yet also inorganic quality with a nauseating sheen to them and an utter disregard for physics and the laws of reality. These tendrils in the Shards seemingly bend inward and outward at once and always rip apart the earth to open it up more to the void, while also somewhat behaving like the mana it eats. They can control their appearance somewhat at will to look like more calming threads of mana or the fabric of space/time itself. She often communicates telepathically with beings she has "touched" through her calling card: maroon tendrils of thread-like light that seep in through the cracks in the shard. History: Attempted to devour Sector Five (thousands of years before the main events of the shard), devoured some Arasthi and started a massive cult, never succeeded in devouring Sector Five. Attempted to devour Aeras, was stopped by Tatiana, the half amphin, half nassela, mage. Attempted to devour name unknown succeeded. Attempted to devour Whend, ??? Meta Notes: The Weaver primarily devours worlds, She goes after any shard she can find that has “openings to the void” - rifts, nexuses, etc - and cracks into them indiscriminately to siphon out everything of any value and leave an empty void in her wake as well as a vantablack seemingly metallic substance known as “void metal”. No one knows when she first appeared, most likely she was always there. She is neither good nor evil, and is often more like a sentient force of nature - if you can call the void nature. She is a being of what Is and what Is Not, and a being of The End and possibly The Beginning. Direct Appearances -Goshene Goes Mad -The End [Goshenë's Story Part 5] -The New Prophet Sabian Author: /u/nukajoe Shard first appeared: Solos (Shard III) Description: When dealing with Mortals he appears as a middle aged human with Olive Skin, Hazel Eyes, and Black Hair. Unassuming and plain. Usually wearing clothing appropriate to the location. His True form is a mass of countless tentacles, toothy maws, and multicolored flesh intertwined with storms of fire. He maintains a form that has a humanoid like torso and head, though the head is closer to a cephalopod with the torso tapering out into a long tail. Instead of arms its simply an uncountable number of tendrils. History: Sabian was a human on Solos in its prehistoric era. He was but a hunter who stumbled across a massive Black Obelisk. When he touched it his soul was sucked into the void. There he survived by hunting and consuming the essence of the voids natural inhabitants, the Daemons. This changed him into what he is now. He looked at the whole of his world and returned to where he had fallen dead. He then dedicated his life to defending his homeworld and fending off the void. Right till the end. Meta notes: Sabian Upon loosing his war against the void sacraficed most of his power to try and aid the people survive, but the Storm Mage turned demigod, stole the souls of all the remaining inhabitants of the world to cross the bridge from demigod to god. He then left to consume more worlds. Sabian Chose to set out into the Void to follow his old Nemesis and hinder him in anyway he could. Too weak to face off against other powerful void beings, he simply aids by inspiring and giving wisdom to those who would oppose this old foe. In his life on Solos he had a close bond with a powerful being simply called the Hag and then with his fellow void entity Bellasaxa. Sabian, Bellasaxa, and Julius make up an unofficial group called the Apocalypse Trio. Julius Gage Author: /u/gmoney0607 Shard first appeared: Solos (Shard III) Description: Once upon a time Julius was little more than an average man, dark of hair and possessed of certain congenital magic abilities which his father had mysteriously acquired. However long years of exposure to the void and constant self-editing had left the man entirely different. In the final days of Solos, before Julius shot into the void and became something of a less consistent form, he was a monstrous creature. Just over eight feet tall with skin that resembled stone and great horns sprouting from his head, he resembled a gargoyle more than anything that had ever been a man. In the void, his form is something all-together indescribable. Not that it's description would do anything but drive the listener to complete and utter madness. History: Julius was born to a prestigious explorer father fallen into obscurity and poor-health after an incident involving a strange ruin in Cark's north. As a result of this he was possessed of a certain magic ability. Exploiting the ruins which his father had been twisted in and exploring the mysteries of the void alongside some of the most powerful dark mages of his time, Julius' power grew exponentially until a mix of skill, sheer luck, and inhuman drive had forged him into a being of godlike proportions. He took control of his home, and eventually spearheaded the world in fighting against the forces of the Purge. However, in the final moments of the Solos he knew, Julius realized the futility of it all, and simply pushed the world over the edge himself. Meta notes: Julius continues to this day to explore the void, and other shards, expanding both his knowledge and his power. While he by no means at the top of the food chain in the void, he is of considerable power, and seeks to one day be the strongest being in existence. He has yet to realize that this pursuit too, like all things, is simply futile. Name (Template) Author: Shard first appeared: Description: History: Meta notes: